


Water is Wet

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lena has a really big tub in her bathroom that absolutely fascinates Kara





	Water is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: shower/bath

“Oh my god!” is generally not want you want to hear from a first time visitor in your home when they enter your bathroom, and Lena was no exception to this rule. The fact that it was uttered within seconds of the bathroom light turning on made her apprehensive and she moved quickly down the hallway to find out what was wrong.

Perhaps a pipe had burst or there was a bug or an assassin had made their way in, she was prepared for just about anything, except for the sight of Kara Danvers, standing in the door to her bathroom, which looked undamaged and was bug and assassin free, staring in mild shock at…her tub?

 “Is something wrong?” She asked delicately.

Kara turned her head quickly to look at her, looking surprised to see her standing so close before her mind caught up with the situation.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” she offered swift reassurance, “it’s just that tub!” She gestured with an arm towards it. “It’s huge!”

Now that she was close enough to see Kara’s face as well as clearly hear the tone, Lena understood. Kara was delighted by the tub, possibly even a bit envious.

“I like to soak sometimes after a long day,” Lena said as explanation.

Kara nodded her understanding, her gaze slipping longingly back towards the tub.

“You could take a bath in it, if you want,” Lena didn’t know what compelled her to make the offer, but she knew as soon as she said it, she probably shouldn’t have offered. It made things awkward for a moment.

“No, I couldn’t.” Kara was blushing as she refused. “Thank you for offering though.” It was stilted, a return to the formal manners they had been starting to lose over the last shared hour.

Lena graciously accepted the refusal, internally kicking herself. _Too much, too soon._ “Well, it’s there any time you change your mind.” She said it with as much casualness as she could and then went back down the hallway, leaving Kara to actually go into the bathroom and shut the door.

She remembered the exchange though and filed it away for future use.

*******************

The sigh of pleasure Kara gave as she sank neck deep in hot water was gratifying to hear and Lena couldn’t resist leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Kara said, opening her eyes to look up at Lena, pleasure lighting her eyes.

“I know,” Lena replied, moving to set a towel and robe within arms reach of the tub. “Since the first time you saw it.”

“Ah,” there was a faint flush that could have been the warmth of the bath water, though Lena doubted that was the cause.

“That wasn’t just about me taking a bath.” Kara confessed.

“Oh?” Lena came back to the tub, dipping a finger in to check the temperature.

“It’s a big tub,” Kara hinted.

“Is that so?” Lena played dumb.

“A very big tub,” Kara was looking up at her through lowered lashes.

“So I’ve noticed,” Lena’s tone was dry, though her eyes were sparkling as she waited for Kara to say it. She didn’t have to wait long.

“You could join me.” It was not quite a statement, more than halfway to a question.

“I could,” Lena agreed, still waiting.

Kara finally caught on and rolled her eyes, laughing slightly as she finally asked, “Will you join me, please?”

“Of course,” Lena was out of her clothes and slipping into the tub within a moment, “you only had to ask.”

“Is that so?” Kara had a gleam in her eyes, giving Lena time to settle before she moved to kneel, her legs straddling Lena’s, water sloshing around despite the care with which she moved.

She hovered, close but not yet touching as Lena watching her every move with hooded eyes.

“The first time I saw the tub,” she confessed, “I thought about having a bath in it, but I also thought about sharing that bath.” She paused, then added, “with you,” another pause, followed by clarification, “in a not so platonic way.”

Lena smiled at her in encouragement, though she couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up in her, “I might have had some similar thoughts at various points.”

“May I kiss you?” Kara asked, her hands drifting through the water towards Lena.

Lena leaned up, placing hands dripping with water around Kara’s neck and drawing her down on top of her. “Only if that’s not all you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the tub I had in mind: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/22/93/002293658eff16098ce4f6a8bc973735.jpg


End file.
